


Like Silk

by Slenderheart



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Brother-Sister Relationships, Consensual, Consensual Verbal Abuse, F/M, Orphans, Prostitution, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slenderheart/pseuds/Slenderheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The streets are cold and unforgiving, but for someone like Katyusha, who has no choice, the streets are home. It's hard to think it's normal after someone influential comes and screws it all up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Silk

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a new short story I'm cranking out. I figured I would make a mention here that this story is going to revolve around prostitution and incest, if these themes make you uncomfortable, then this is probably not going to be a good read. Thanks and enjoy the story!
> 
>  **Chapter Tags:** Anal Sex, Tit Fuck, Paying For Sex, Prostitution, Facial, (unintentional) Incest

Standing under a barely dry alleyway, selling herself in the rain hadn't been how Katyusha thought she might spend the bulk of her days. After being kicked out of the orphanage, as was customary once the children reached the age of 17, she had took to the streets- just like most of them did once they were released from the orphanage. It was just for a little while, she assured herself, until she could find herself in a better situation. Of course, that had been years ago. Of course, she hadn't been prostituting the entire time that she was out of the orphanage. No, it was off and on. Now happened to be an 'on' moment for her. Now she could just wait until the next car came around with her next customer…

The woman was left standing on the curb for several long minutes until a car finally pulled up. Sleek, dark and handsome, the car either belonged to someone extremely wealthy, or a lucky son-of-a-bitch who managed to steal it without getting caught. Several more minutes where it just sat there, waiting in front of the whore on the corner. Slowly the window went down and a face ducked over. Handsome, pale hair, soft eyes, a strong nose. "Get in." The voice rolled of strangely, clearly showing that English wasn't the man's first language, just like Katyusha. The door was propped open. "My name's Ivan, and you are?"

Katyusha ducked into the car, the door slamming shut behind her. She smiled sheepishly to the man sitting beside her. "I'm Katyusha." She tugged her skirt a little further down, hoping not to seem too eager to get this done with. She wanted to go home to her little hole in the wall apartment; despite how there wasn't anything of worth to return home to. "How may I service you?"

Inside the car smelled of cologne, not too over powering, just enough to really give the inside a masculine musk. "What are your prices?" Ivan checked the mirrors, peering out the window for a second, before starting the car, beginning to drive slowly. He seemed to be really concentrating on the road, though that wasn't too much of a surprise. The last thing a man of his stature needed was a cop to find a whore in his passenger seat.

"One hundred for oral, two fifty for full and three for half and half." She carefully pulled the seat belt over her breasts to make it seem less inconspicuous. She had to remember to add on, "A-anal will cost extra." She had to remember to lay out every option. "Anything you want can be customized."

The mention of anal made the stranger's eyebrow raised, then slowly settle down. "How much more?" He checked his rear view mirror, looking somewhat nervous. He pulled into the parking lot of a sleazy motel, one of which he could give a fake name and Ivan could never be traced back to. He took a second to really look down the woman, tongue swiping over his dry lips as he did so.

Katyusha swallowed nervously as she heard that. "Th-three?" She stammered slightly, flushed as she thought about how he could be considering it. She didn't get too many takers on that. "And, ahh... One hundred for my breasts, too." She was still getting the hang of pricing these things, despite having plenty of experience. She needed to find the balance between keeping them enticed and keeping herself afloat.

The man threw the car into park, shifting gears before he fished out his leather wallet, opening it. Inside were at least twenty freshly-printed hundred dollar bills. "I want anal fuck, then tit fuck- is it extra to cum on face?" He spoke no-nonsense, he'd either done this before, or had an extremely good poker face. Ivan paused from his thumbing so he could look over at Katyusha, waiting impatiently for her response.

"No, but it's- it's extra to cum inside." She squirmed a little, waiting for them to get out and head into the motel. She never expected to be paid upfront. It put her in awe to see the man's wallet full of money. She'd never seen that much in one place. Katyusha tried to hide how anxious she was.

Half of the money was given to Katyusha, while Ivan tucked the wallet back into his pocket. "You will get rest afterwards." It ensured the whore would do a good job- she wouldn't have to worry about not getting money afterwards and she wouldn't try and cheat him out of the rest. He stepped out of the care, helping the woman out like she were a nice date instead of a hooker, leading her towards the motel- a room already picked out.

Katyusha tried her best not to look like a whore to the motel desk clerk when they were handed the key. Maybe they would think that they were a nice couple instead. When they entered the room she went straight for the bed and sat on the edge, smiling up at Ivan and waiting for him to tell her where to start. Her legs were pressed together, lady-like and dainty.

Ivan closed the door with his foot, pulling his scarf off and setting it neatly on a bedside table, before beginning to loosen his tie. "Strip, " he ordered, watching her through pale hair, flashing an almost predatory smile. "And make a show of it, I'm not paying you to be modest." Despite the harsh words, he himself didn't seem mean, just domineering; he had a strong presence about him.

Katyusha pulled herself to her feet, trying to smile as she pushed the sleeves of her dress down, letting it slip down her front until her bra was showing. It was just one cup size too small, and her large (natural) breasts bobbed as they were open to the air, the only thing separating them from prying eyes being the lacy, purple lingerie, matching thong showing as the dress crumpled to the floor.

Ivan slipped off his button up and then tugged off his wifebeater, dropping it to the ground besides him and walking over to the whore. There was an impressed noise leaving the man, reaching out grab the woman with callused, though surprisingly gentle hands. "Are these real?" A few squeezes and a noise of approval. "They feel real." That really sealed the deal for him- this woman was completely natural.

"Y-yes, they're real." That was one of the reasons she was so successful as a whore. People flocked to her big breasts. She shakily slid her bra off, letting it fall to the ground and straddling the Russian with as much of a smile as she could manage. "Would you like your titfuck or anal first?"

"Anal, I plan to cum on your face." Through Ivan's slacks an obvious bulge was forming, twitching and swelling and growing. Much like Katyusha, the Russian was well endowed and it could even be felt through his pants. "You've been around as a whore, right? ...Tell me, have you ever felt a cock this big?" Large hands grabbed at her ass, spreading her cheeks and grinding upwards.

Katyusha gasped, eyes going wide as she felt the bulge beneath the fabric of his pants. "O- _oh_." She had never felt one that big. Sure, she'd had her share of well endowed men, but nothing like she was feeling now. "Never..." She was almost scared, thinking about how easily he could tear her apart. She tried to seem eager, thighs squeezing Ivan's lap and grinding down on his lap.

Ivan began to chuckle, his voice deep and rich and smooth. "I can tell you're scared, it's okay, I understand- it's big..." The man continued to grind and rock up against the busty woman, finally pushing her off and withdrawing a packet of lube from his pocket, flicking it at her. "Go ahead and prepare yourself, I want to watch." He withdrew the cock, so large that his large hand could barely wrap around it, and began to stroke.

Katyusha fumbled with the lube and gasped as she saw his cock, but tried to focus on the task demanded of her. She slid off the panties hugging her plush thighs and bit her lip as she spread lube over her fingers. "What position would you like me in?" she asked, wondering if he had a preference. If he didn't have one she would just roll over on her hands and knees; it was just easier to reach like that.

"Hm...Maybe on your back...I could see cute little faces as I fuck you until you cry... But hands and knees would be best, da? Get in deep, shove myself balls deep into your cute little ass." Ivan continued to chuckle as he stroked himself, his eyes flickering over her cute little cunt, then those big, luscious breasts. He had to squeeze the base of his cock and stop stroking to keep himself from cumming right then and there.

Katyusha flushed as she heard those vulgar words, fingers tracing over the slit of her sex. She had to remind herself not to touch; she had a job to do. She rolled over onto her hands and knees, just for ease of access. She pressed lubed fingers against her ass, pressing a couple in and attempting to stretch out the ring of muscle she used rarely.

The man watched for a few more minutes, finally withdrawing a condom from the same pocket he had the lube in. He ripped it with his teeth and pinched the tip, before sliding it on, sighing quietly. If you looked at the brand you could tell it was not something sold in drug stores or generic markets, Ivan had to special order his. "Fingers out, head down," he commanded, walking up behind the whore.

Katyusha did as she was told, hands gripping the musty pillow of the flimsy motel bed. She spread her legs a little more, knees digging into the mattress as she kept her head down, knowing that if she disobeyed a customer's orders she could ruin her chance of payment. She relaxed herself as best as possible, knowing she would need it if she was going to take his monster cock.

Ivan's initial penetration was surprisingly gentle. He spread her ass and pushed his cock inside, forcing her hole open wide. He pushed himself inside of her, fingers digging into her plump butt. It wasn't until he had fully speared her that he began to move, hitching his hips up inside of her, burying his cock deep inside of the whore's guts. "How does it feel, slut?"

Katyusha took several deep breaths, trying to relax. She yelped as he started to move, biting her lip. The feeling of her insides being rustled up and disturbed was upsetting, but not unpleasant at the same time. "I-it feels big, sir," she gasped, feeling him hitch up deeper inside of her ass. It was difficult to describe the burning, aching feeling that hurt, and at the same time pleased her.

Ivan moaned, nails digging into the pale skin, forming little crescents on the flesh that would pucker and swell when he pulled them away. "That's right, I can feel your whole twitching around me, you're really nothing but a common whore, huh? Is that why you went into prostitution? Because you couldn't do anything but submit? Haaah, fucking cockgobbling slut." He accents every insult with a rough thrust, bending over the woman.

"Ahhh..." Katyusha cried out and clutched at the pillow, even biting into it. "Yes, sir, yes," she whimpered, tears welling in her eyes. The words stung, but she knew that they were partially true. She was nothing but a common whore, and she had a hard time being assertive. She was a very submissive person. He hole clenched tightly around the large cock inside her.

He used one hand to grip her hip while the other pressed to her lower back, slowly applying pressure forcing it to arch, wanting to really see the dip and curve of her muscles as she was forced into that position. "C'mon you good for nothing slut, moan for my cock. That's what you're at best, right? Nothing but a dirty hole to fuck, aren't you?"

Katyusha whimpered and mewled under the rough hands grabbing at her. "Y-your cock is wonderful, sir, o- _oh_! Ye-es, I'm your d-dirty fuck _hole_!" She gasped and arced her back with her voice fluctuating greatly, as Ivan forced her into submission. That didn't bother her, what bothered her how aroused she was becoming. Shakily, she slid a hand beneath her, fingers sliding over her folds and dipping into her cunt to get some pleasure on both sides.

This didn't go unnoticed by Ivan. He stopped fucking the girl in favor of just grinding down into her, forcing his cock up against the walls of her ass and in the direction of her cunt. "Are you getting off on this, you whore?" A hand moved from her hip, slapping against her round ass, then returning to its place next to it. "I should have known you would, you like this don't you? Getting used like a cumdumpster- I bet you've had more cum in you than a sperm bank, hm? Go ahead, skank, finger yourself while I fuck you on my big cock."

"Yes!" Katyusha cried out, a small orgasm rolling through her entire body. Every demeaning word sent a flash of pleasure through her unlike any she'd had before. It wasn't anything like when she had customers verbally abuse her before. The tone in Ivan's voice was different, the inflection of his words and his thrusts, the very way he moved. It was different enough to make her wet and hot. "I-I have, I'm sorry, for- for being so...used." Her fingers stabbed in a little deeper, curling up to make her spasm around both his cock and her fingers.

Ivan let out a deep laugh, beginning to roughly fuck the woman again, spreading her legs with his knee so he could bury himself in deeper, his balls slapping against her dripping slit as he continued to slam himself in. "Such a fucking whore- only a used up slut like you could take a cock like mine. I suppose it's a blessing in a curse, hm? I have to use a condom, to prevent all the nasty little diseases you might have, but at least you can actually take my dick." He reached around, using one hand to grab at her tit, squeezing and pulling, before beginning to abuse a nipple. "Do you like that, skank?"

Mewling and crying out, tears sliding down Katyusha's cheeks silently, she trembled and curved up into her g-spot. She gasped as her breasts were grasped, nipple toyed with. "Yes, s-sir, yes," she whimpered, rolling her hips back to take in more of the Russian. She had no diseases, she had made good and sure of that. But she didn't want to talk back, for fear of what might happen.

"I knew you would, sluts love cock- and you're nothing but a slut. I bet you would have still taken my dick meat even if I weren't paying you, that's how much of a dick-famished whore you are." Ivan slammed into the woman particularly hard, panting quietly, then beginning to grind, needing for force off his orgasm 'lest he climax too quickly and end the session. "Do you like that? Having my cock pump in and out of your loose ass?"

"Yes, /please/!" She was still crying, but the tears didn't impair her next orgasm. She'd never cum more than once during a job, and never like this. Her fingers were buried deep in her cunt, but she barely needed them there at this point. The pleasure she was feeling, the pleasure bringing her to orgasm, was all Ivan. Her fingers were just there to tickle.

"You love it, plunging in and out, stretching you even more than you already are- how will you ever go back after this, slut? You'll never find a cock like mine, no one will be able to please you like I did after this!" Two fingers joined Katyusha's, spearing in and out of her cunt, ensuring she would be left moaning and panting by the end of it. "I'm going to make sure you're all used up, cocksucker."

The whore practically screamed with the pleasure, coming all over again, fluids leaking down his fingers. She was wetter than she could ever recall being. Her body twitched and she went slightly limp, reaching the final orgasm that took everything out of her. "N-never, sir, I'll never find...another..." She was panting and breathing hard, chest heaving as she waited for him to finish.

Ivan chuckled and finally pulled out his cock. He flipped the girl over roughly, peeling off the stretched condom and tossing it into the bin, missing it completely. "Push your tits together, slut, I'm going to paint your face white." He straddled the woman just over the rib cage, not actually putting in weight on her. When those soft tits were together, he slid in his cock, pushing them apart and beginning to thrust. "Do you want it, whore?"

Katyusha gasped at the sudden changed in position, and pressed her tits together. She opened up her mouth, blubbering, "Yes, sir, I want it, please, please..." She trembled under his form, his entire body on top of her. "I'm begging you," she whispered as he pumped between her soft breasts.

"I bet you wish my cock was in that little pink cunt, don't you?" Ivan laughed, beginning to thrust in and out from between her tits, one hand pressing to the side of her head, his eyes fluttering momentarily. "I bet you want me to use every hole of yours- until your sopping and useless, only my cock good enough to satisfy... nnn... here it comes, dirty whore, open wide."

She nodded, mouth opening wide. She was torn between begging for more and just waiting, not wanting to miss a single drop. This job felt a lot different than any she had had before. It was tantalizing and scary at the very same time. Her thighs pressed together, desperate for some friction to her sensitive cunt, even after she had cum so many times.

With one last moan Ivan came, unloading his hot cum onto the woman's face. He got a bit of it in her mouth, but the rest of it criss crossed her face, landing in thick, white ropes, doing just as he asked; painting her face. It seemed fertility came with that big member of his, barely an inch of her face was left untouched. He groaned and pulled away, stroking a bit, then grinning. "You look beautiful like that."

She seemed to go limp, trembling and gasping for air as he sprayed his semen across her face. Her knees drew up, as if in defense. She didn't know what to do now that he had finished, besides gasp for air and wait for her customer to pull off from her body. "Thank you," she whispered, unsure of what else to say. She averted her eyes, cheeks flushed.

Ivan stood up, grabbing his clothing and slipping it on. It wasn't until he wrapped his worn-down scarf back around his neck that he actually reached into his pocket, retrieving the rest of the money and a heft tip. "I'll be visiting you again, sweetie." The money was set down and the man left, closing the door behind him.

Katyusha still hadn't recovered. When he had left she couldn't help but think that that scarf reminded her of someone. She didn't think about it, and just pushed it to the back of her mind, getting up on wobbly legs to pull her dress back on, money tucked into her bra.


End file.
